Written In The Stars
by FallingStar95
Summary: Two strangers meet in front of the forsaken lovers' tomb. Is it fate that brought them together? For true love never really dies.


**Hello, readers (If I have any). This is my first fanfiction based on a musical. My school is putting on a production of _Aida. _This is my first year that I've been able to participate in my school's musical, and I'm so happy that I got in! I immediately fell in love with the story before rehearsals even started. The music is fantastic, the characters are great, and the plotline is amazing! Also, three of my friends got lead roles in the production! Yay for them! They're playing Radames, Mereb, and Nehebka! So, without further ado, enjoy my newest fanfiction, _Written In The Stars_.**

_

* * *

_

A three-thousand year old tomb, discovered earlier this year, has no description of its ancient residents. The remains of two human beings, a man and a woman, were found inside. Without any form of identification gracing the side of the tomb, it is suspected that both were charged with high treason against the Pharaoh or his daughter Amneris, who would inherit the throne after her father's early death. Some theories state that the male body belongs to a member of the royal family to whom Amneris was once engaged to marry. After her lover was put to death, she never married or bore children. The female figure remains unknown.

Lily stood beside the glass box, gazing with unspeakable awe at the tomb. She was working for her degree in anthropology, and any sort of historical artifact never failed to fascinate her. She had seen many Egyptian tombs before in various museums. Somehow though, this one _was _different in a way. She felt a chill creep down her spine as she examined it. It was almost as if she remembered it without having seen it. It was an extreme case of déjà vu. She tried to clear her mind, shaking her head back and forth. Her heart was beginning to fill with dread, and her stomach churning with an uncomfortable feeling… fear?

Meanwhile, a young man named Adam slowly wandered around the exhibit, taking in every detail. His best friend was the museum's curator, and he knew about Adam's interest in Ancient Egypt, so he had invited him for good reason. Ever since Adam was little, he wanted to learn more about everything there was to learn about the culture: the pyramids, the pharaoh's, mummification… There was so much early Egyptian technology that helped to form the basis of today's society. They made amazing breakthroughs in math and science, as well as architecture. Sometimes, he felt as if he had been born into the wrong time.

Suddenly, he cringed as a thrill like electricity shot through him. He felt a chill in the air that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if he could hear a low voice whispering his name. _Radames… Radames…_

He must have been going crazy. His name was Adam, and he didn't even know anyone by such an odd name as Radames. He'd only heard the name once while reading an old legend about the Pharaoh Amneris's executed betrothed. Strangely enough, he had experienced this same sick feeling while reading about Radames's fate.

On the other side of the tomb, Lily was trying to make sense of this odd sickness. She sighed and began pacing mindlessly. As she rummaged for Aspirin in her purse, she felt a cool breeze whistle past her ear. It was calling a name out to her, almost like a soft reminder. _Aida… Aida…._

She straightened her back, looking to see who had been the cause of the noise. Her heart began to race faster than ever before. She whipped her head from side to side as she wandered blindly around the tomb. Just before she was ready to call out, she tripped backwards clumsily and began to hurtle towards the cool, marble floor beneath her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain, but it never came. She felt a pair of arms catch her, and everything became quiet.

Adam acted instinctively as he saw a young woman tumble to the floor. He reached out and caught her, setting her back on her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Lily nodded with a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She told him. "Thank you."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't mention it."

Lily's heart began to race just a little faster. She felt like she knew this man more than ever, but the feeling of déjà vu wasn't as eerie anymore. She welcomed it.

"Do you believe the stories about this thing?" She asked.

Adam looked over at her. "What stories?"

"About Radames's love affair." She specified. "He was engaged to the Princess Amneris, but he fell in love with one of her handmaidens. They were sentenced to be buried alive, but Amneris decreed that they would die together in the same tomb. She still loved Radames, you see, but Aida was her best friend."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Aida? Who's Aida?"

Lily was silent for a moment, not having realized what she'd said. She recognized the name Aida for some reason, but she had no idea why it had slipped off of her tongue. "I… I don't know." She stammered. "I'm sorry. I must sound like I'm out of my mind."

Adam shook his head. "It's no problem. I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." He assured her. "I think the stories are true though. I mean… I know there's no proof, but I have a really good feeling."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so." She agreed, trying to keep her voice level.

She was shaken from her thoughts when a crackly voice came over the loudspeaker. _The museum will be closing in five minutes. _She sighed heavily and reached in her purse, groping for her car keys. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She apologized. "It was nice meeting you."

As she turned to walk away, Adam felt a sudden sense of regret. There was something about this woman. She was special from any other woman he had met. "Wait!" He exclaimed, following after her and lightly touching her shoulder to ask for her number. Though when he touched her, a jolt like electricity ran up his arm and radiated through his body.

The same could be said for Lily. She gasped and shivered as the shock ran throughout her veins. Suddenly, everything was black. She was definitely not standing in a museum anymore. She sat in a dark place, her breathing labored and ragged. She shifted weakly and found that another figure was sitting next to her. She turned to look at him, and she would have gasped if she could gather enough air. He was the man she met at the museum, but he was dressed in the tattered rags of a prisoner. She had never caught his name, but somehow, she already knew. "Radames…" She choked out, her throat constricted.

Slowly, he turned his head to face her and gave her a small, weak smile. "Aida…" He whispered quietly, almost inaudibly. She could tell it was hard for him to speak, so she instinctively laid a finger over his lips. He took her hand and lightly kissed her fingertips before wrapping her securely in his arms.

She was scared for the both of them. She didn't want her life to end like this, and even more, she felt a huge amount of guilt. If it hadn't been for her, Radames would not have been subjected to this fate.

They sat in silence, trying to take in the last breaths of air they could muster from the crushing blackness. Soon enough, however, she heard Radames let out the rest of his breath behind her, and his grip around her loosened. She looked up to see his eyes closed, a small peaceful smile on his face. He was gone. She was alone.

She wanted to scream, but no sound would come from her mouth. She tried again determinedly, and surprisingly, a loud shriek ripped from her open lips.

The sudden sound sent her head spinning, and the darkness became lighter. Finally, she opened her eyes again to her surroundings. She was laying on the floor in the museum, her cheek pressed against the cold tile.

She spun around quickly, panting heavily. A familiar figure laid beside her, the same shocked expression in his wide eyes. "Radames…" She whispered, memories flooding through her head. Everything was coming back to her now, the last days of her previous life. She remembered meeting Radames, their longing for adventure, the Nubians pleading her help, Mereb and Nehebka's deaths… She now had the knowledge of two different worlds, past and present. It was a surreal feeling, remarkable and wonderful.

Adam reached out towards Lily, although he didn't think of her by that name. He took her hand in his. "Aida…" He stammered. "Is it you?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes." She replied, tears in her eyes. "Yes, it is."

He smiled as he locked their fingers together. "I found you…" He breathed, relieved. He felt as if an invisible burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt free.

He took her hand and pulled them to their feet, wrapping his arms around her. Without a word, they walked out of the museum hand in hand, neither one of them daring to look at the tomb. Their previous lives had once ended there, but none of that mattered to either one of them now.

For the both of them, a new life was only beginning.

* * *

**Okay, so it's really late at night, and I'm publishing this right after finishing it, so I know it's not perfect. Please review with any comments or constructive criticism! Thank you!**

**FallingStar95 (Bria)**

**P.S. Yes, I did name Radames's reincarnation after Adam Pascal. He's so freaking amazing!**


End file.
